Solo Villains
Solo Villains is the sixth episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 13, 2014. It is the seventy-first episode overall. Synopsis Waller, Flag, and Ryder have relocated the villains as the GCPD investigates the agency after the Suicide Squad went public. Many villains from Central City have escaped from prison and plan to take down Flash. Meanwhile, Tim is finally forced to choose between Tamara and Stephanie, and Clark and Cat continue their relationship but wonder if they only love each other for the sex. Plot The A.R.G.U.S. HQ has relocated almost anything related to the Suicide Squad. Waller informs Flag and Ryder that the GCPD plans to investigate them today after the Suicide Squad went public. At the GCPD, Allen orders Gordon, Ryder, Maggie, and several other cops to head to the A.R.G.U.S. HQ in downtown. At the mansion, Barry recounts his stories of being the Flash to Damien and Alfred. He talks about talking down two men with guns that could generate fire and ice, and then taking down a man whose gun could allow him to travel through and trap people in mirrors, and his boyfriend Roscoe Dillan who could spin around and induce vertigo in others. He then finishes off with taking down a man who could use many different kinds of boomerangs. At that moment, the three see all five of the villains have escaped from Iron Heights in Central City. Tim and Tamara are on a date. The two laugh after Tim says a joke. Tamara begins to think and finally reveals to him that she saw him and Stephanie having sex when she first came back. Tim looks surprised and tries to explain what happened. Tamara tells him it was one time and she will be open to still be with him if he apologizes. Tim apologizes and tells her it was just that one night. Tim returns to the mansion where he tells Stephanie, Tamara is onto them. Waller, Flag, and Steve stand in the main room of A.R.G.U.S. Waller hears the cops coming and tells the two men she will be in the control room. She reminds Flag that "he" is the Director of A.R.G.U.S. Flag nods and she leaves the main room right as the cops enter. Flag introduces himself as the Director of A.R.G.U.S. Allen shows him a warrant to search the base. Flag tells him to go anywhere. Joker, Riddler, and Bane plan out how they are going to kidnap Bruce's friends. Riddler remembers that Wayne Manor was relocated and only the people Bruce trusts, construction workers, and a select few cops know the location. Bane decides they can kidnap a construction worker. Joker smiles. Barry speeds to Central City where the cold gun guy, Leonard Snart or Captain Cold, and his partner with the heat gun, Mick Rory or Heat Wave, trap him. Barry tries to speed away but he is stopped by Roscoe, the Top, who makes it impossible for him to speed away, due to his eyes going all over the place. The guy with the mirror gun, Sam Scudder or Mirror Master, then traps him in a mirror. The guy with the boomerangs, Digger Harkness or Captain Boomerang, stops the police from interfering. The villains, calling themselves the Rogues, escape with Barry trapped in the Mirror. Bruce and Diana watch a news report about the Flash being trapped in a mirror by the Rogues and call for Tim and Stephanie. There is no answer. They remember Clark is at the Daily Planet and Barry is trapped. They call from Damien, who appears ready in his suit. In the Daily Planet closet, Clark buttons up his shirt while Cat lies on a pile of boxes with only her underwear on. Clark realizes they have been together a month now. Cat finds her skirt and shirt and begins to put them on. Cat also realizes they have never actually been on a date. Clark just tells her it is because they don't want anybody to see them. Cat tells him that since they have been together they have only had sex. Clark tells her he will take her on dater for her birthday on Friday. Cat accepts. Tim and Stephanie lie in bed after having sex. She asks him if he is going to break-up with Tamara. Tim tells Stephanie he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Stephanie tells him that she is giving him 24 hours to break-up with her. Tim asks what will happen if he doesn't. Stephanie tells him he knows what. Stephanie gets dressed and leaves his room. Allen, Gordon, Maggie, and Ryder find nothing in the base but Allen tells Flag and Steve that they know A.R.G.U.S. has something to do with Suicide Squad, before leaving with his team. Joker and Riddler have kidnapped a construction worker. The worker asks what they want with him. Joker tells him they know he worked on Wayne Manor. The worker reveals he is not supposed to tell anyone. Riddler tells him he will get to go free if he reveals the location. He refuses. Joker takes out a gun and points it at the worker's genitals. He tells him he will shoot in five seconds. The worker reveals it is on the very edge of town in the center of Eastwood and Lakelane. Riddler thanks him and stabs him in the chest. Joker then shoots and the man cries out in pain. In the Rogues' base, they have hung the mirror with Barry on the wall front and center. Sam and Roscoe make out on the couch while admiring it. Leonard and Mick play cards while admiring it and Digger drinks a can of beer while admiring it. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Damien arrive in Central City. The three find the Rogues' base by following the track of speed particles left behind. The three find the Rogues in their base underground. A battle begins while Damien is able to save Barry by smashing the mirror, freeing him. The four heroes face off against the five villains but win thanks to Diana and Barry. The five villains are hauled off back to prison. At his apartment, Clark awakens. He is in nothing but his underwear. There is a woman next to him. He does not remember bringing Cat home and tries to wake her up. He sees the woman waking up and it is not Cat. The woman asks him if he enjoyed it last night. Clark quickly runs out of the apartment. The woman is confused and falls back asleep. Clark arrives at the mansion and asks Bruce to let him in. Bruce asks him why he is in boxer briefs still so Clark tells Bruce he is still in his boxer briefs. Bruce looks down and sees this. Clark tells Bruce that he thinks he is becoming a sex addict. Bruce asks why. He tells him he has only been "dating" Cat for sex and he just had sex with a random woman. Bruce calms him down and tells him it has only been two women. Clark tells him it is two women now but he is afraid it will be more and leaves the mansion. Tim and Tamara have lunch at a French restaurant. Tamara reminds him her father is coming for lunch that day and Tim pretends her knew. Lucius arrives and sits at the table. Lucius shakes Tim's hand. Tim reveals to the two that he and Stephanie have been having sex and dating behind their backs. Tamara is angry and reveals that after she saw the two have sex she did the same with a man and has been doing it ever since. Tamara reveals she was going to break-up with Tim when her new boyfriend got there. He arrives and meets Tim. Tamara tells the man they already broke-up and the man kisses Tamara. The two walk off. Lucius leaves also, leaving Tim with the bill. Joker, Riddler, and Bane arrive at the location the man gave him and see the old Wayne Manor. The three are angry and decide to kidnap another construction worker. Riddler looks and sees all of the men working on it were safely transferred to other branches of the company around the country. Joker is angry and decides they will just have to set Bruce and his gang up to stop a major crime and then hope the Suicide Squad will show up and the villains can just pay the squad to kill them. Bane thinks it is complicated but Joker begins to work on it. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart *Tristin Mays as Tamara Fox *Grey Damon as Sam Scudder *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Xavier Dolan as Roscoe Dillan *Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox Trivia *This episode achieved 14.68 million U.S. live viewers. *Nathan Gamble, Tyler Hoechlin, Nolan North, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as James Gordon Jr., Clark Kent, Hush, Killer Croc, Two-Face, and Harley Quinn. *This episode received great reviews. It scored 76% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 72 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 8.6/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis, Wentworth Miller, Grey Damon, Dominic Purcell, Chris Pine, Xavier Dolan, Jai Courtney, and Joel Kinnaman as Amanda Waller, Leonard Snart, Sam Scudder, Mick Rory, Steve Trevor, Roscoe Dillan, Digger Harkness, and Rick Flag. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.